


Young Love

by 107thInfantry



Series: Post Tartarus Oneshots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: “Why do you love me, Percy?”They were lying next to each other on his childhood bed staring up at the flaky white ceiling about to take a mid afternoon nap. The sun cast a bright glow about a room as it came through the window. All one would see was two teenagers in a messy bedroom if they peeked in.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Post Tartarus Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104767
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Young Love

“Why do you love me, Percy?”

They were lying next to each other on his childhood bed staring up at the flaky white ceiling about to take a mid afternoon nap. The sun cast a bright glow about a room as it came through the window. All one would see was two teenagers in a messy bedroom if they peeked in. 

“Because your the best thing in my life. You’ve done so much. Fought monsters, protected the world, saved me. You’re perfect.”

“None of that, Percy. It doesn’t seem real right now. What makes you love me?”

“The way when you come inside I can smell the pine trees in your hair and feel the heat of the sun on your skin.”

“Don’t be a seaweed brain.”

“How when you hold me, I can feel the strength in your arms that only comes from years of work”

“Percy.”

“The little ink marks on your hands that are always in different places.”

“Stop,” Annabeth turned on her side to look at Percy. “Tell me really.”

“I am.”

“What if those things go away?”

“There are far too many and more every day. The way you crack the door to see me when you know I’m asleep and want me to wake up. The way your feet barely touch the ground when you run into my arms. The way you do your hair with one part always seeming to escape your ponytail.”

“I might understand. I love the way your hair is softer than mine. I love how your face lights up when you see a baby. I love how you smell like the ocean.”

“Really?”

“I love that your footsteps are silent and your voice is loud. I love that when you hold me you don’t treat me like glass. I love you, Percy.”

“I love you more.”

“Impossible”

“I’ll agree to disagree.”

They fell asleep draped in each others arms.


End file.
